Ignorance is Bliss
by sharpistlife
Summary: One night Haddock get's drunk and his hidden feelings come out. How will Tintin react to the news? WILL CONTAIN SLASH IN LATER CHAPTERS and it's rated M incase of future chapter's as well.


The door to the living area opened and Tintin timidly popped his head in. Nester and Haddock were in a heated discussion that ceased as they noticed the reporter. Snowy's footsteps pattered against the stone floor as Tintin made his way to sit across from Captain Haddock who was busying himself with a newspaper and a glass of whiskey. Bianca Castafiore's Jewel song quietly filled the room from a radio that Nester tured on above the fireplace in a sad attempt to cover up the awkward silence that occured when Tintin had entered the room. Snowy took his place at his Master's feet whimpering at the tension between the two friends.

"Do you need anything Master Tintin?" Nester asked polietly, already knowing the answer. Tintin shook his head and held up his had.

"No thank you Nester."

"You may take your leave now." Came a grumble from the peeved sea Captain an order that Nester happily obliged. He flashed Tintin a sad smile as he left. He had heard the two arguig the night before, Haddock had too much to drink and his inner ugly feelings had surfaced. He lashed out at the reporter saying how he was tired of adventuring and following the boy to Hell and beyond. How he gave up his life at sea for the boy and how everyday he would wish he was still sailing out on the clear blue ocean with nothing but a crew and a never ending flow of alcohol and women, and that he had never met Tintin at all.

_"You are joking aren't you?" Tintin had scoffed. "If I never found you those gangsters would have run off with your family's fortune and you would have been too drunk to even notice!" _

_Haddock let out a low growl and he took a swig from his bottle of whiskey._

_"That may be the case, but at least I would have been happy!"_

_"So what they say is true then: Ignorance __is__ bliss." Tintin spat. "You know what? I could care less if you went back to your beloved ocean and never came back! I could go back to actually doing what I love without having to bloody babysit a Drunkard!" _

_Those word's had stung the Captain's heart, how his friend would't even care if he packed everything and left. The Captain had let out a frustrated yell with a mixture of curses and he flung the empty whiskey bottle right past Tintin's face, shattering the mirror behind him._

_"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE YOU LANDLUBBER!" Haddock roared, the boy didn't need to be told twice and he stormed out of the room. Luckily he hadn't noticed Nester who was hidden around the corner listeing to the entire argument with a worried expression. Was this really the end of the companionship of Tintin and Haddock?_

It was proof that alcohol abuse could be the death of many things, a liver, a kidney and in most cases the support and companionship from loved ones. Tintin looked over at Haddock who had hidden his scruffy face behind the newspaper.

"Look Captain I-." The reporter started before Haddock flung the newspaper down onto his lap.

"Listen lad, I meant all of those nasty word's I said last night and nothing you say or do can change them. Nester has already packed my bag's and is arranging a ship and crew. I will be out of your ginger hair by the weekend; You're free to stay here at Marlinspike hall untill you figure out your living quarters." Haddock stated firmly, Tintin knew that his mind was made and there really wasn't anything he could do.

"Alright Captain, I hope the sea and your new crew treats you well." He stood up and held out his hand in a friendly gesture. "You were a great partner, thank you for all of the help. I could never have done it without you." If Tintin was being an adult Haddock didn't see why he shouldn't do the same. He stood up as well and took the boy's hand into his grasp and giving it a firm shake.

"Same to you Tintin you've given this old sea dog enough adventure's and memories that will last me a life time. I'm sorry it had to come to this." Haddock muttered before pulling Tintin in a quick embrace before making his way out, saying something about having to finalize plan's with Nester.


End file.
